DESCRIPTION: (Adapted from the Investigators abstract) This application incorporates the facilities and expertise of two 4-year institutions and two 2-year institutions in providing culturally relevant Biomedical career opportunities, academic support, mentoring, and commitment to the success of the participants and the program. Accountability of the participants is documented through the prerequisite ten-hour research preparation class and follow up lecture series to ensure participant success in their individual research and career options in the Biomedical field. The research program is 10 weeks long providing adequate time for in-depth research by the participants. Research projects are pre-defined and will be conducted on-site at each institution allowing greater participation by participants and directly involves faculty at each institution and community. This process leads to greater awareness of the program for other students attending the individual institutions. The implementation of the Visiting Lectureship Seminar (required for participants and open to all students) using interactive videoconferencing (with national laboratories) expands greater career awareness in the Biomedical fields to these geographical isolated institutions. There is strong evidence for evaluation and outcomes with in-depth reporting by all partnering institutions. Tracking of participants will follow the current successful method in place.